Like a Rock
by pikachumomma
Summary: What if Dean had one person he could depend on always? One person who never left him? One person who put his needs first? Set in AU where Harry is not magical.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Harry is non-magical. Set in AU where there are no wizards or witches just Supernatural kind. Also Dean and Harry are the same ages.**

Have you ever wonder who took care of Dean Winchester since Dean took care of everyone else? Who put Dean first? Who pushed Dean to be the best he could be in his situation? Who was the rock Dean leaned on? Yeah? Well you're in luck because this is that tale.

It all began on a summer day in the park near Bobby Singer's house. A 10 year old Dean Winchester had been out walking to the store that was near the park when he heard laughing before it cut-off in a choke like the person had been punched in the stomach. Dean's curiosity was piqued and ventured over to where the sound had come from stopping in his tracks as he watched a black haired boy grappling with one of the boys while the other two boys tried punching the black haired boy in the back. A righteous fury overcame Dean. Who were these guys who thought it was right to punch in the back?

Rushing forward Dean tackled the closest one while the black-hair kid turned to fight off the third one. Delivering one last blow to the crying kid beneath him, Dean stood up and looked to see the black-hair kid standing as well, but watched astonished as the kid helped the two boys he thrashed up as well as correcting his glasses and spoke in a lecturing tone, "Just because I don't have a mother or father doesn't mean I'm helpless. Now go home and get hugs and kisses from your mommy and remember that you took her for granted."

When the three beat up boys didn't move, the black-haired kid made a shooing motion. The bullies got the hint and limped home while the kid moved over to Dean, "Hi, I'm Harry. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, it was no sweat. I'm Dean," Dean said holding out his hand.

Harry shook it, "So what were you doing before saving my sorry arse?"

Dean grinned, he liked the boy. Not only could he fight but had the same humor as Dean.

"Going to get some groceries."

"Right well how about I accompany you and help you pack it home?" Harry grinned as he started walking towards the store.

"Sure," Dean sprinted past Harry saying, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"You're on Dweeb!" Harry started running as well catching up to Dean.

"Whatever Butt Muncher!" Dean called out making a mad dash to the store beating his new friend by a second or two.

As the two boys finished Dean's shopping and started the trek back home, Dean studied his new friend taking in the new clothes and expensive eye-glasses. He felt slightly embarrassed about his own slightly short jeans with holes and worn sneakers. He hoped that his friend wouldn't notice. Either his new friend was psychic or was really observant as what Harry said next blew Dean's mind away.

"Dude, you must have some wicked tells about the holes in your jeans. My old pair had great stories. I had this one hole just below my knee where I ripped it chasing a snake through some bushes. But my godfather got rid of them saying they were too ratty and covered in grease."

Just by that simple statement Dean was feeling better and grinned, "Yeah, I got one of my holes from helping my Uncle Bobby change the oil in my Dad's Impala."

"Bobby? As in the grumpy old man who owns the Auto shop?" Harry questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, what of it?" Dean asked defensively. He liked Uncle Bobby. Whenever they stayed with him, Dean was able to be a somewhat normal boy. Don't get him wrong, he loved his baby brother and dad, but sometimes Dean was tired of not having friends and having to take care of everyone.

"Nothing!" Harry held up his hands, "He's awesome; he lets me help him when my godfather is busy."

Dean stared at Harry. Bobby knew Harry and hadn't told him about the boy?

"Sooo Metallica or AC/DC?"

Dean grinned, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

As the days and months flew by Dean got to know Harry better and trusted him almost as much as he trusted his dad. Which was saying a lot. He had learned that Harry was eleven and had been saved by his godfather from his mean aunt and uncle. Dean also learned that Harry's parents were murdered and in returned told him about his mom being murdered and their house being burnt down. It had become an unsaid law that if one of them revealed a secret then the other had to as well. So when Harry confessed that it wasn't a man that killed his parents but what he thinks was a vampire, Dean hesitates before telling Harry about his dad and him hunting the supernatural

"Dude really?" Harry asked hanging upside down from his bed.

"Yeah, the only reason why we are staying with Uncle Bobby is because Dad needed more time for one of his hunts and Sammy complained enough that Dad gave in," Dean answered from his spot on the floor next to Harry's head.

"That is so cool! At least I know I'm not weird thinking some myth killed my parents."

Dean nodded. So far Harry was the only one to know what Dean and his family did and he trusted Harry to keep it a secret.

In school Dean and Harry were inseparable, partners in everything from spelling to science. Both were intelligent when it came to science and math. The two boys also loved to build things from old broken toys and appliances.

Dean had also met Harry's godfather Sirius Black and found he liked the man as he always had a joke ready and let them help rebuild Sirius's old bike from high school.

So far this year had been great for Dean as he had a new friend and actually enjoyed schooled. So when his Dad came home one night saying they were leaving two days from now, Dean was angry. However he didn't talk back nor argue like Sammy, instead he snuck out after Bobby and his dad were sleep crept over to Harry's place.

Knocking on the door furiously, he heard Sirius yelling through the door that he was coming. Dean ignored the grumbling and shot through the door once it was opened and raced up the stairs to Harry's room, banging open the door startling his friend awake.

"HUH?! What?!" Harry shot up out of bed in a crouch waiting for an attack.

Dean would have laughed at his reflexes but instead tackled his friend in a fierce hug.

"I don't want to leave," Dean murmured into Harry's pjs.

"Then don't," Harry answered rubbing Dean's back.

"I have to go. My dad needs me and Sammy too," Dean countered.

"Then keep in touch and let me know if you need help," Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How? We don't have one of the mobile phones and we will move around too much to give you a steady address," Dean complained. He finally understood what Sammy felt like not wanting to leave, but he also understood his family situation and the expectations from his dad.

Harry slipped out of Dean's death grip and walked over to his desk. Opening the drawer, Harry pulled out a pager. Walking back over to his friend who had slumped to the ground near the bed, Harry held out the pager.

Dean looked up blankly.

"Here. My number is the only number programed. Keep it with you always. Besides if you need something just call the house phone and I can have it shipped overnight," Harry explained sitting next to Dean.

Dean snorted, it was the final secret between the two boys was Harry's wealth. Apparently he was rolling in it and tried to spend it on Dean who protested vehemently once saying he didn't need the pity. He was promptly punched by Harry who told him that it wasn't pity since Harry only wanted to spend the money on him and Sirius. Dean still protested when Harry bought him something but learned other ways to repay his friend. He had discovered that Harry really liked learning about the supernatural and took to teaching his friend about everything he learned.

Dean took the pager and turned around in his hands, snorting a little as he looked at his friend, "It brand new, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged not meeting Dean's eyes, "I knew you would be leaving, just not when."

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

It would be another seven years before they saw each other again, but they never lost touch. Dean frequently sent letters and postcards telling about his hunts with his dad and the monsters they killed. About how smart Sammy was and how much of a bitch he was being.

Whenever they stayed at a motel long enough, Dean would page their room number to Harry and Harry would call while Sam was napping or playing at a friend's house. The two friends would talk about the latest in science and paranormal and Harry would manage to wrangle out an address to send Dean something whether a care package of jerky and seeds to the latest science and engine magazine, who would complain and say that he didn't need to, but Harry would counter if not me then who?

It was on such occasion that it was Dean 17th birthday and Sam was at his classmate's house spending the night and his dad was on a hunt and wouldn't be back till the next day.

Dean was resting on his bed, phone cradle between his ear and shoulder as he flipped through the last magazine Harry sent as him listening to Harry prattle on about the bike he was building from scratch when Harry said something weird.

"_Hey De?"_

"Yeah Ry?"

"_You should get up the doorbell should ring in a second."_

Frowning Dean was about to question his friend when the doorbell did ring scaring the ever living daylights out of Dean.

"_Pansy, now go open the door."_

"Good thing I like you Ry, otherwise I would so gank you," Dean muttered into the phone as he made the way to the door first checking through the window.

"_Would not, you love me too much."_

Dean hmm'd his agreement opening the door, the UPS man looked at Dean for minute before requesting his signature then handing over the box.

Taking the box and heading back to the bed, Dean sat cross legged on bed and opened the box staring down at the contents for a moment feeling his throat constrict.

"_De? You there?"_

"Ye..Yeah, I'm here." Dean pulled out the first item which was a one of newer cell phones on the market. Digging deeper, Dean pulled out a leather bound journal that had some protective sigils burned into it. He had always admired his dad's journal that kept all of vital supernatural information. Caressing the stiff leather Dean felt himself choke up even further. He managed to croak out, "Why?"

"_Which one? The cell or the leather journal?"_

"Either…both…"

"_The cell so I can always get a hold of you and vice versa. If you are in trouble then I want you to be able to get help or call me whenever it all becomes too much. The journal? I've always known that you wanted to keep your own record of the nasties you slay. It took me a while to create the journal. I had to learn all of the sigils from Bobby and had to practice them till I got it right. Then came the binding of the pages and by that time I figured it could wait till your birthday."_

"You remembered?" Dean asked slightly amazed that his friend never forgot him or the important days in Dean's life unlike his father and brother, who were both wrapped up in their own lives even though Dean remembered theirs.

"_Of course you arse. I take it they forgot?"_

Dean didn't answer and continued to caress the journal, flipping through the pages.

"_Dean you listen to me. You are worth it and deserve far more. Jeez, I wish I was there."_

That pricked Dean's attention, "why?"

"_Because it would make a more lasting impression if I could see speak to you face to face and hold you."_

"Trying to say something Ry?" Dean asked jokingly as he tried to get his emotion back under control.

"_Yeah, would you be my boyfriend?"_

"Are you serious?" Dean was stunned of course he had feelings for his only friend who had supported him through the past seven years unwavering, but he had never imagined Harry returning his feelings...okay maybe a little especially when he did something like this.

"_Deadly. Be mine Dean?"_

"Hell yeah!" Dean was so unbelievably happy right now. He could stand and do a jig, if he knew one that is.

Dean could hear Harry chuckle before saying, _"I wish I could kiss you right now."_

"Well we are supposed be to going to Bobby's this year. I think we are supposed to be there in a month or so after school starts."

"_Seriously? That's great then I can shower you in the attention and devotion you deserve."_

Dean despite being by himself feels himself heating up.

"Shut up," Dean muttered feeling his cheeks burn brighter when Harry laughed.

When the new boyfriends finally hung up it was early morning and even then Harry only hung up because he could he Dean snoring through the phone, having finally fallen asleep.

**AN - so what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

When the Impala finally pulled into Bobby's driveway early evening, Dean was out of the car before the engine was even shut off ignoring his dad's yells as he ran straight for Harry's home across the street. Knocking on the door, Dean impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the door to open. When it finally opened it was to see Sirius looking the same with perhaps a few wrinkles and gray hair peeking at the temples.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sirius it's me."

"Wow you've grown up. Wait till Harry sees ya. He's gonna get a nosebleed. Swear if he doesn't shut up about you, I'm gonna strangle him," Sirius joked motioning Dean in.

Dean grins and laughs but keeps edging closer to the basement where Harry said he moved his room to.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Hurry up and no loud noises until I'm out cold, ya hear?"

Dean laughs and sprints down the stairs bursting through the only closed door where Ozzy could be heard playing.

Once inside Harry's room Dean stops at the sight of a shirtless Harry pulling on worn jeans over tan skin. Instead of saying something Dean stands there drinking in the sight of his only friend and boyfriend. They had exchanged crappy cell phones pictures but nothing could compare to seeing Harry in person. He let his eyes roam from corded muscles to smooth skin, fantasizing about running his tongue along all the dips and ridges of the muscle.

When Dean made eye-contact with Harry it was electrifying as emerald eyes lock with his own jade green eyes.

"Dean," came the whisper from pink lips while, "Harry" was on his own as his legs finally decided to work.

The two met in the middle crashing into each other for the long awaited and dreamed about kiss as hands clenched at each other, feeling each other making sure it wasn't just a dream, but it was in fact real. As they fought for control, Harry gained the upper hand as his fingers snaked into Dean's hair cupping the back of his skull and wrapped around Dean's middle back while Dean's moved to wrap around Harry's neck pressing closer.

Breaking apart for air, Harry leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"You're here."

"I am," Dean whispered back curling his fingers into Harry's wild hair.

"You're early."

"Complaining?" Dean smirked when Harry shook his head before he proceed to devour Dean's mouth once more.

Dean felt his knees buckle when Harry moved his leg between Deans and thanks only to Harry reflexes Dean didn't go crashing to the floor.

When they broke apart for the second time, Harry removed his arms and let his hand slide into Dean's warm palm before pulling him over to the bed situated in middle of the room with green and black sheets. Settling on the bed, Harry pulled Dean on top of him and just held him.

Dean, even though still hard, was content feeling Harry's arms around and listening to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat. A comfortable silence fell over them, as if knowing that they needed a few moments of silence to reaffirm that it wasn't a dream, that all the lonely nights weren't catching up with them. The silence was only disturbed when Dean's stomach growled letting them know it was hungry.

Laughing, Harry brushed a hand through Dean's short hair, "How hungry are you? A sandwich or pizza?"

"A few sandwiches would be good," Dean mumbled relaxing under the strong fingers.

"Okay let me up for a few."

Dean groaned but eventually moved to the side watching as Harry stood and grabbed a tank top from a table beside the bed. Dean mourned the loss of a shirtless Harry but appreciated the way the top fit the broad shoulders and defined arms.

Harry rolled his eyes and that's when Dean noticed that Harry wasn't wearing glasses.

"Where's your glasses?"

"Got contacts a few weeks ago. After my fifth pair of glasses messing up my science project, I decided to try for contacts," Harry answered walking to the door, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Dean snorted. While his boyfriend looked hot with no glasses, it just wasn't the same dorky Harry he helped and became friends all those years ago.

Getting up, Dean wandered the room seeing the changes from seven years ago other than the location. The same band posters were up but instead of being tacked up they were in frames. The bookcase was still there. Walking over to it, Dean searched the left side looking for the mark he placed inside. Finding it, Dean smiled as his eyes took in everything else on the shelves. The same science books were still there but a few more books had been added to the collection. As well as some paranormal books and monster books. Reading the titles Dean paused when he reached a blank leather bound book.

Curious, Dean opened the book. Dean felt his eyes burn as he flipped through the pages. It was a book containing all of the postcards and letters he had sent to Harry. He laughed at his handwriting as it progressed from sloppy child's writing to messy teenaged writing. Dean read a few of his postcards and silently laughed at what he wrote. One in particular brought out a loud laugh.

_**Hey Ry!**_

_**So there was this smelly ghost and every time he flew past or at us, it smelt like he just ripped one. And I don't mean silent but deadly, I mean like he should go change his pants. It was amazing I could even concentrate as the gas smelled lethal. I kept snickering and gagging that I think I pissed the ghost off even more but it was okay, it gave Dad more time to finish up with the salt and burn. Personally I kept thinking of that time when Sirius ate too much baked beans at Bobby's and would do fly-bys. Gotta go. We're leaving again.**_

_**De**_

Still chuckling, Dean placed the journal back where it belonged and began his search around the room again stopping at the desk that was kitty corner to the bed. Dean leafed through some of the loose papers, eyes catching the different colleges and universities that Harry had already been accepted in. He knew Harry would be accepted anywhere, he was a genius.

When Harry finally made it back into the room, Dean was on the bed relaxing with his shoes and shirt off listening to the music filling the room.

Dean heard chuckling and cracked an eye open to see his boyfriend carrying a plate full of sandwiches and a few cans of pop.

Dean scooted up onto the bed, smiling when Harry placed the sandwiches between them with the crusts cut-off.

"I'm not a child remember," Dean said even though he was already eating one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah, but I figured we could share one last kid moment before becoming adult and besides I know you don't like crusts," Harry pointed out opening his pop.

"Whatever. So which school are you going to after you graduate?" Dean had been thinking about his own schooingl and was thinking about dropping out. What good would a high school diploma do for him? He wasn't getting out of hunting and he already knew he was smart. He didn't need a piece of paper to tell him that.

Harry shrugged, "Which ever one will help me get into the government faster."

"Why?"

"Well if I can get into the government and the FBI than I could help cover your tracks and the supernatural. You know be one of those guys that nobody knows exists," Harry explained eating his own sandwich.

Dean felt immediately guilty, his boyfriend was deciding his career on what Dean was doing.

"You don't have to," Dean looked down at his sandwich that was mocking him.

Dean felt fingers under his chin, glancing up he was startled at how close Harry was, their noses were almost touching.

"I want to. I want to be there for you and helping you. Not only that but I found out my dad was also in who of those secret groups for the government," Harry caressed Dean's cheek.

Dean snorted, "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from tree for either of us."

"Nope." Harry grinned causing Dean's heart to beat faster.

Dean knew he should say something that he should tell Harry about his decision, but he was nervous. It was a selfish choice and one he wasn't sure how Harry would react.

"I'mgoingtodropout," Dean rushed out closing his eyes.

He didn't feel Harry moved away and cracked an eye open to see Harry arching his eyebrow silently questioning his decision.

"I'm not giving up hunting, it's my job and I'm good at it, it gives me purpose. I don't need the diploma saying that I can sit six hours a day while teachers try to cram information into my head that I don't even need."

"Okay, but you are still getting your GED. No hear me out," Harry pressed his finger to Dean's lip silencing him, "To get your GED could take you less than a month. I know you're smart and I'm a genius when it comes to hacking. I want you to get your GED because I don't want you to put yourself down later on when Sammy graduates. You don't have to tell anybody and we can keep it a secret but I don't want you to doubt your self-worth."

Dean stares into Harry's eyes seeing the seriousness in them. Dean finally relents and nods his agreement, wondering how Harry knew him so well.

"Great, now we'll start in a few days time. That way it gives me a few days to hack the system and figure out what exactly you need to know to pass the test," Harry moved to sit back in his original spot finishing his sandwich after pressing a lingering kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean smiled and relaxed knowing that he had one person in his corner. And that's the only person he really needs, the one watching his back, guarding it, catching him when he falls. In a way Dean is thankful that Harry is going into the government instead of joining him in hunting. It gave him a sense of normalcy and it would keep Harry out of harm's way.

In the following month, Dean had never studied so hard. By the end of the studying his brain felt like mush. The only thing that made it worth it was the smile Harry directed at him and the massages that came after each cramming session.

It was after one harsh cramming session and body turned into goo massage that Dean was stopped by Bobby around eleven at night in the kitchen.

"Dean," Bobby greeted gesturing to the chair.

Swallowing Dean moved to sit in the chair waiting for whatever Bobby was going to tell him. Hopefully it wasn't about Dad being injured.

"Sam tells me that you haven't been at school."

Dean nodded nervously, he had dropped out the second their dad went on a hunt but kept up the pretense of going to school hoping to fool Bobby and Sammy. He made sure to drop Sam off and pick him up at the right times.

"Why? And where have you been going?" Bobby stare bore into him compelling Dean to tell the truth.

"I dropped out and over to Harry's or the library."

Dean twitched as Bobby stared at him silently for a moment.

"You probably have a good reason for dropping and knowing Harry he' probably got you study for your GED," Bobby guessed rubbing his chin and leaning back in his chair.

Dean felt his jaw drop. How did Bobby know? He knew Harry wouldn't have said anything.

"Probably wondering how I knew?" Dean nodded.

"Harry has a good head on him. He's been good for you and you for him. Before you go and bad-mouthing yourself. I want you to know that he has more confidence thanks to you. When he first moved here, he was quiet and got into fights all the time. I took him in and put him to work when I noticed his first shiner. Sirius has been grateful since Harry didn't get into as many fights when he started working with me, however when you came along and became his friend almost all fighting stopped and he was happier. Of course he was studying a lot more and damn near gave me a fright when he mentioned supernatural," Bobby gave Dean the eye as he said that and smirk when Dean fidgeted, "wanted me to teach him everything I knew. I questioned him about it and he told me that you were his only friend and hell be damned if he was going to let you be alone in it."

Dean chuckled thinking that sounded like his boyfriend.

"However that got me thinking, why would you be alone in it? You had your daddy and Sam. Why was Harry thinking you were alone?"

Dean froze for a moment not wanting to answer, but knowing he had too. It was Bobby, his basically second father. The second person to remember him on his birthday and Christmas.

"Dad and Sam tend to let their lives rule their thoughts," Dean said carefully, neither defending nor condemning his dad and brother.

"Those idjits!" Bobby yelled, when he was slightly calmer Bobby asked, "Did anyone else remember your birthdays?"

"You and Harry," said looking down at his hands.

Dean heard Bobby sigh and a chair being scraped back. He was waiting for Bobby to go get something to drink, so he wasn't prepared when gruff arms pulled him into a hug.

"Whatever you do Dean, I'll support ya. You're a good hunter and a good person. Never forget that," was roughly whispered and the hug was done and Bobby was walking out the door, most likely to the garage to work off some anger or sadness leaving Dean shell-shocked in the kitchen.

When Dean came to his senses, he walked back to Harry's house and let himself in with the key, Sirius gave him telling him to quit waking him at midnight to talk to his godson. Quietly Dean let himself into Harry's room wondering if his boyfriend was sleep and was surprised to see Harry still awake sitting at his desk typing.

"Harry?" Dean called out and smiled when Harry turned around and was wearing his glasses.

"Dean?" Harry frowned at seeing Dean here especially since he left an hour ago, "Everything alright, love?"

Dean just nodded making his way over to where Harry was seated and sat on his lap wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry saved his document and leaned back in his chair cradling Dean close.

"What' wrong De?" Harry petted Dean's hair.

"Bobby supports my decisions," Dean murmured into Harry's should breathing in Harry's scent.

"That's good. How did he find out?"

"Apparently Bobby knows you just as well as he know me," Dean pulled back to look Harry in the eyes.

"My nerdiness tends to show too much when I am with him," Harry chuckled ghosting his fingers down Dean's side.

Dean smiled before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend slowly and languidly enjoying the warmth radiating from Harry's body and the security felt in those arms, moaning softly into Harry's mouth when he felt Harry's hand move to grip his ass. His last conscious thought was he was lucky to have Harry and now Bobby on his side before he felt something hard pressing against him.

AN – hehe… let me know how you liked it! Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites/alerts! You guys make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was sitting in the front of the impala letting the silence wash over him and his dad. They had just finished getting rid of nasty spirit two towns over and his arm was aching. The damn spirit had slammed him against a mirror, breaking it and slashing his arm. It stung like hell.

"Dean, Sam said you've quit school?" his dad was staring out the windshield.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

"My future is hunting, I don't need a piece of paper for it," Dean looked out of his window. His mind wandering to his GED exam, wondering how he did. He had taken it just a few hours before his dad took on this hunt. The more Dean thought about the more he realized Harry was right, he had needed to do that at least, but his dad didn't need to know. He needed something for himself. He knew that a few years ago, he would have told his Dad, but since growing up and realizing just how much his dad played close the chest, Dean began to withdraw. He would still listen and take orders but he didn't need to confide in his dad.

"Dean. Your mother wouldn't have approved," his father tried.

"Dad please just don't. This is my life and I'm fine with it. Can't we stop the chick flick moment?" Dean's arm was starting throb and they were only a few minutes away and he could go see Harry.

"So Bobby says you've been hanging with that Potter boy across the street?"

"Dad please. I get it. It's fine. I'm not like Sammy," Dean wanted to bang his head. Why did his dad want to talk now? Dean could only guess Bobby had gotten ahold of dad.

"Okay, okay."

Dean sighed in relief. He just wanted to go see Harry.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Dean was out of the car and dashing across the street. Slipping inside the house, Dean jogged his way down the stairs. He smiled faintly hearing Hell's Bells playing and opened Harry's bedroom door only to find Harry not there.

Looking around, Dean noted that the lights were on and music playing as well as his computer up and running. Coming to the conclusion that his boyfriend stepped out for a moment, Dean made his way over to the bed and collapsed on to it before shrugging out of his jacket to take a look at his arm. As his arm was revealed he heard the door open, glancing up Dean met Harry's eyes. A moment of silence before Harry muttered bloody hell and disappeared.

Dean knew Harry went to grab his med kit and looked at his arm wincing himself. The gash was about 5 inches and looked to be shallow enough stitches wouldn't be needed. However there would definitely be bruising.

When Harry reentered, he didn't say a word as he pulled up a chair next to the bed where Dean was sitting with his foot as his hands were full of warm water and the med kit. Silently Dean watched as an equally silent Harry carefully and tenderly cleaned Dean's wound. As the grime and dirt were washed away and Harry was dabbing antiseptic on it before bandaging it, Dean spoke, "Sorry."

"Not your fault, hazards of the job De," Harry briefly pressed his lips to the bandaged arm before gathering all of the med supplies.

"I know, but I could have moved a little faster or ducked or something," Dean explained as he watched Harry stash the kit under his side table.

"So next time, be a little quicker, a little sharper, however don't beat yourself up. It does you no good," Harry sat down next to Dean taking his hand in his own.

"What if I wasn't quick enough and Sammy got hurt or worse you?" Dean was miserable as he thought about future hunts and not being fast enough.

Dean was lost in the deprecating thoughts when he felt Harry move and then Dean was cradled in Harry's embrace laying down in the bed.

"Dean I know you feel you have to protect us, but you can't carry the weight of the guilt or what-ifs on your shoulders. Sam should be practicing and training more. Hell, if you want, I could graduate by the end of this semester than you can train me so I won't be as hapless," Harry teased carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean smiled faintly. Harry was anything but hapless however he definitely could use some more training with weapons.

"You just want to use me, so you can get into your fancy school and X-files gig," Dean snuggled closer relaxing and letting Harry's warmth seep into him.

"Dang right. Sirius didn't raise no fool," Harry replied kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean chuckled and drifted off into sleep letting his body heal.

When Dean came to again it was to Harry's voice.

"Yes, he's here and yes he is staying the night….He's doing okay, got a little hurt but patched him up…another hunt? When?...Of course it's over Thanksgiving, eh Sirius and I will just wait till they get back to have the dinner or have it before….Thanks Bobby and will do."

Dean rolled his head to where Harry's voice came from and spotted him at his computer as shut his cell tossing it onto some papers before he started typing away. Glancing at the clock above Harry's head, Dean saw that it 9 at night. He usually left by now to head back to Bobby's for the night.

Dean stayed quiet and relaxed as he watched his boyfriend type away thinking about what he heard and smiled knowing that Harry would wait for him. He wondered briefly about what Sammy would do but figured he would be at some friend's house soaking up the normalcy. Dean knew that Sammy would leave them one day, he just hoped he left on good terms.

Closing his eyes, Dean let the soft but quick typing lull him to sleep. When he resurfaced again it was to warm arms wrapped around him and solid chest pressing against his back with the lights turned off. Smiling Dean fell asleep once more.

The days passed quickly for Dean as he took Harry's advice and began training Sammy a little bit more and pushing himself to become a better aim and faster. He even took to during the day helping Bobby in the garage listening to Bobby jabber on about what he knew about the supernatural while spending his evening and nights with Harry either watching movies or building items from scratch. Dean knew Harry could be doing other things than just being with him, but Harry always put him first telling Dean that he could always do those things later, but he was here now. Dean's love for him grew a little bit more each time.

However, the closer to Christmas it became, the more Dean began to feel instinctual that his dad was going to uproot them and go traveling. How Dean knew this? Simple his dad had been everywhere within a day's drive from here and business has been slowing down. Not only that but he has been on more hunts since the truth about him dropping out came to his dad's attention. He hoped for Sammy's sake that his dad would wait till after Christmas to leave.

His gut feeling was right when on Christmas Eve, his dad told Sam and Dean to be ready to leave by the 26th. Dean was thankful that it was after Christmas even if it was just barely. Not wanting to miss a moment he had left; Dean ran to his room where Harry's Christmas present lay. Grabbing it and running out the door missing the looks of sadness from Sammy, anger and reluctance towards John from Bobby and John's stony face as the three looked at each other.

Jogging over to Harry's home, Dean let himself in, snickering at the overly done Christmas decorations and cheesy Christmas songs being played. Harry had warned him that Dean was going to have a Christmas experience like never before and Dean had doubted.

Dean set Harry's present under the tree and walked into the kitchen shocked at the image that was before him. Sirius was in a hideous Christmas sweater singing loudly to the tunes wearing oven mitts and taking out the turkey while his boyfriend was in a similar Christmas sweater rolling his eyes at his godfather setting the table.

Dean busted out laughing gaining their attention.

"Oi Harry look it's lover-boy!" Sirius teased even though he walked over to Dean and gave him a bear hug.

Harry smirked, "It's boy-toy or man-candy Siri, get it right."

"Hey! I prefer the proper term of Trophy Boyfriend," Dean protested sticking out his chin gaining a round of laughs.

Harry smiled and kissed Dean before saying, "How about amazing, sweet, caring, protective love of my life?"

Dean burned red as Sirius gagged and Harry smirked.

"De there's something for you down on our bed. Go change real fast," Harry said pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lip before shooing him downstairs.

Dean, grateful for the chance to lose his blush jogged to Harry's room. Walking over to the bed, Dean stared in horror as he came across a matching sweater laying on the bed. Stalking over to the door Dean yelled, "I'm not wearing this!"

"YES you ARE!" was shouted back to him.

Groaning, Dean stomped his way back to the bed shrugging out of his coat and pulling on the sweater before stomping his way back up the stairs grumbling not paying attention when Harry pulled him into a kiss and a flash went off.

Dazed, Dean looked around and saw Sirius hiding a camera while his boyfriend tried to look innocent. Rolling his eye, Dean grabbed Harry and tugged him into a powerful leg buckling kiss aware this time that a flash went off. When he finally released Harry, Dean saw the dazed, lust induce face and smirked saying, "That's how you do it."

Another flash went and Sirius bounded into the kitchen gleefully.

As Sirius left the room, Dean was attacked and pushed up against the nearest wall with hands groping wildly before settling in his hair and butt as his mouth was savagely kissed. Pulling his lips free, gasping for air, Dean felt his knees buckle when his boyfriend began sucking and nipping at his neck and shoulder.

Dean was saved from the embarrassment of coming in his pants when Sirius yelled for them that dinner's ready and to quit making out in the hallway.

As Harry pressed one last lingering to Dean's lips, he whispered, "God, you drive crazy."

Dean smiled cockily, "That's why you love me."

"Indefinitely."

Dinner passed with much laughter and spirit that Dean was proven wrong about his doubts and was thoroughly enjoying it. He had learned the sweaters were actually hand-made from some family friends called the Weaseley. Apparently they had found out Harry was dating him and the mom had made Dean a sweater as well. Dean had smiled and had a deeper appreciate for it.

He didn't want the night to end. However as the time reached midnight, Sirius shooed them off to bed telling them Santa doesn't come to naughty boy who stay up. Laughing Harry and Dean made their downstairs to Harry's bedroom. Dean had a moment of panic remembering that he had forgotten to tell Bobby where he hid Sammy's Santa gifts. Pulling out his cell, Dean quickly called Bobby.

"_Ello_" Bobby's gruff voice answered.

"Bobby it's Dean."

"_I know you idjit. Now what do you want this late?"_

"Sammy's presents are hidden in the one closet-"

"_I know, I already got them and have it set out for Sam. You just go and enjoy your time with Harry."_

"Thanks Bobby."

"_Go to sleep Dean and let us grownups handle Christmas for Sam for once,"_ Bobby growled out.

"Okay."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Dean stared at his phone surprise and gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as he came up behind Dean nuzzling his neck.

"For once? Yeah." Dean leaned back against his boyfriend, his rock.

"Good. Ready for bed?" Harry's warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Just need to strip this horrible sweater off. I looked ghastly in it," Dean joked carefully pulling the sweater over his head.

"Hmm, I thought you looked good in yours, however I do appreciate your birthday suit far better," Harry purred in Dean's ear as Harry slipped a hand into Dean's pants unbuttoning them.

"Me too," Dean moaned feeling Harry's warm hand on him.

Harry chuckled and Dean was lost in the pleasure that night, never getting around to telling his boyfriend that he would be leaving the day after Christmas.

AN – Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites! Also if want something done or happen in the story let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! Thanks you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

With miles and miles of nothing between the Impala and its previous stop, Dean sat in the back for once staring out the window watching cars, trees,and houses separating him from his boyfriend. He was fingering his Christmas gift, a small silver cuff on his left wrist, twirling it around his wrist feeling the different engravings symbolizing protection and safety as well as love. There were other symbols as well but Dean couldn't remember them all. The one symbol that he truly cared about was the Celtic heart that was encasing his and Harry's initials. Dean normally wasn't one for jewelry but this delicate but strong cuff meant the world to him even more then the amulet Sammy had gotten him when he was younger.

Dean sighed and rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes thinking back to the night before he left in Harry's room. They had just finished with Christmas dessert of treacle tart and pumpkin juice, apparently the pumpkin juice was an old family recipe used during the holidays, when Sirius left the two lovers downstairs by the fire cuddling.

Dean had been wrapped up in Harry's arms sitting between his legs with head lulled back to Harry's shoulder watching the fire snap and crackle when Harry's arms tightened around his middle and lips pressing to his neck.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry murmured against his tan skin.

"So am I," Dean confessed turning his head meeting Harry's lips, moaning into the kiss as Harry's hand came up to caress his cheek. When they broke for air Harry leaned his forehead against Dean's smiling as he looked into Dean's green eyes.

"There's something I want to give you," Harry released one of his arms reaching into his pocket pulling something out of his front pocket without breaking their contact.

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirked thinking he might be getting some. He just couldn't get enough of his love and soon he wouldn't be able to see him as he had everyone for the past few months.

"Yeah. Here."

Dean was puzzled when a black leather tri-fold wallet was pressed into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Everything that you should need to continue hunting," Harry answered flipping out the wallet pulling out three ID's, "One is your real name, another has the name Dean Potter, and another has Dean Black. Each one has it's own credit card to go with it. Each name also has it's own file and background to go with it. Those backgrounds are located in a folder that I have stuffed in your duffel. If you get into trouble use Dean Black, it will signify that I need to do some hacking. Otherwise use the other as much as you want. There's no limit on them. I want you to take care of yourself and Sam."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "I can't. It's your money. I can't."

"You can and you will. I want you to Dean. I can't be there to help you when you need it the most. I wish I would have/could have done this earlier. I don't want you to go without three full meals a day. I know you want Sam to leave on good terms. This will help. Please Dean."

Dean blinked back the burning behind his eyes, "What if I want to buy a pie every day?"

Harry chuckled and ghosted his lips across Dean's ear, causing Dean to shiver, "Then go for it. I want you to be happy until I can see you again."

A single happy tear escaped his eye before Dean turned in Harry's arms and tackled him to the floor attacking Harry's lips trying to convey his feelings of thankfulness, happiness, love and several others.

"Dean," his father's voice snapped him out of his memories, "We're heading for a salt n' burn in Tennessee."

"Yessir, standard or what?" Dean asked his mind readying for the upcoming hunt.

"Not sure, the victims die with hysterical smile on their face," Sammy spoke from the front seat who was reading the police reports in the newspapers.

"Great. At least it will be exciting," Dean muttered ignored by his father and gained a small laugh from his baby brother. Dean texted his boyfriend: **Ghost hunt. Die w/ a smile. Tennessee.  
**

Dean shut his phone and looked out the window again waiting for a response. He had taken to the habit of letting his Harry know about their hunts. It made Dean feel better knowing that someone else knew what was going on incase something went wrong. When the red light on his flashed Dean opened his phone and read his message: **Hope its not a clown. Creepy if it is. Maybe Rodeo clown?  
**

Dean smirked and pocketed his phone, even though he was hoping it wasn't a clown too. Damn clowns creepy when alive, creepy when dead.

As the days pass by and eventually turn in to months, Dean has tried his best to not use the cards that his loaded boyfriend gave him. He didn't want to use his boyfriend like that, however there was a point in Sammy's school year where Dean broke his resolve and used the one with his name on it. Sammy had shot up like a weed growing three inches in a month and none of his pants were fitting. He couldn't let Sammy go to school like without services being called them.

The next day after he dropped Sammy off at school, Dean swallowed his pride and went to the second hand clothes store shopping for jeans and t-shirts. He found four pairs of jeans long enough to leave some room for extra growth that looked pretty new and a shirts newer shirts for Sammy. He knew that Sammy hated having to have second hand and the taunts had always bothered him. Hopefully it would help.

As he was heading over to the checkout, something caught Dean's eye. Stopping at the rack, Dean found several band t-shirt in almost new condition. There was Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and several others. Dean chewed his bottom lip for moment trying to decide if he should or not. Looking down at his own holey shirt, Dean sighed and grabbed them all. He could always pay Harry back.

Later that night, Dean lay on the couch texting his boyfriend while his father was out on a hunt and Sammy was sleeping.

**I bought some clothes for Sammy.** Dean texted as he bit his bottom lip. Sammy hadn't put up too much of a fight. Too happy to really worry where Dean had gotten the money from. It made Dean happy to see his brother smile but sad that getting new second hand clothes meant so much. Dean hoped that Sammy could get out. His brother as much as he was good at hunting on the few hunts he had been on, Dean knew that Sam's heart wasn't in it. He was just doing it because he was told to. God, he hoped that if Sam ever got out that he never had to bring Sam back in.

The phone lit up. _What about you?_

Dean chuckled. If it wasn't for Harry he doubted anyone besides Bobby would about his needs. His father tried for awhile however once the hunt was on again all efforts fell to the side as he was back to ordering Dean to watch over Sam, take care of Sam, etc.

**Bought a few tees.** Dean typed back smiling.

_Good. What did you do 2day?_

**Shopped. Worked on Impala. **

_Impala?_

**Dad bought a truck. Impala mine.**

_Next time we truly make it urs?_

The mental imagine of him and his boyfriend making out and groping in the back seat popped in his head. Dean could see it. Harry laying on the leather bench seat, hands on his hips with Dean sitting astride him grinding against him.

_Pervy thoughts?_

Dean shook his fantasy from his mind as he readjusted his pants, **U know it baby.**

**What did u do 2day? **Dean texted immediately after he sent the last one.

_Classes. Computer_s, _English, Science. Ez. _

**For u maybe.**

_Wish u were sci partner._

**Y?**

_Miss u + better understndng my mind._

_New guy is family friend._

**Miss u 2. Ur ez 2 read.**

_Apparently not. If not 4 history, new guy would b dead._

Dean had to bite his knuckles to keep from laughing, he could see his Harry scowling as someone messed up his project.

**No fighting. Know him?**

_His mom made X-mas sweater._

Dean mentally made an 'ahh' sound and shook his head.

_Need 2 go. Study 4 test. Luv ya :*_

**Luv ya 2 :***

Dean sighed as he shut his phone and laid it on his stomach. If it wasn't for his boyfriend, Dean could only imagine what he would be doing with his free time. He wondered if the next hunting road trip they could swing by Harry's University.

"Hey Dean?" Sammy called out softly.

Dean sighed softly, "Yeah Sammy?"

"Who do you always text?"

Dean turned his head to look at his brother in the dark, squinting his eyes he could barely make out the lump beneath the blankets. He wondered if he should lie or not.

"Just a friend, Sammy."

"I'm not a kid Dean. If you have a girlfriend, its okay."

Dean couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped. The picture of his masculine boyfriend who had the ruggedly handsome look to him dressed in a polka dot dress and heels made him laugh.

Sammy 'hmpf'ed' and muttered, "Whatever Jerk."

"Night Bitch."

Dean went to sleep that night with a smile.

**AN – Merry Christmas! Thanks to all of my reviewers and favoriters and alerters (lol) You guys are phenomenal! You all make me so happy! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dean couldn't think straight at all. All he knew was that his body hurt, he felt cold and sweaty and that he wanted his Harry. Curling up tighter on his bed, Dean twitched and moaned out, 'Ry'.

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam didn't know what to do as he watched his older brother moan and whither on the bed. Every time he has touched Dean, he felt cold and clammy. Hours earlier Dean had thrown up repeatedly and Sam didn't even know that Dean could eat that much. Sam tried to think of what Dean had done for him when he had gotten sick but was drawing a blank. The Winchesters didn't get sick very often.

"Ry…Harry…I want my Ry…"

Sam wondered who Harry or Ry was before he remembered Dean's phone. Sam got up and was shuffling through Dean's jacket trying to find it when he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from Dean's jean on the near the bed. Fumbling with it Sam managed to flip the phone open.

**Hey love.**

Sam read the message and his brain paused before registering who the text was from. It was from Ry. Bingo. Quickly pressing the callback, Sam listened to the phone ring before a deep soothing voice answered.

"Hey love."

Sam swallowed and said, "Is this Ry or Harry?"

"Both. Who are you and where's Dean?"

The voice had changed from soothing to sharp and compelled Sam to answer, "I'm Sam, his brother and Dean is sick."

"How sick?" the voice barked demanding answers.

"He….he threw up till dry heaved and now he is clammy and shivering," Sam answered quickly.

There was silence till, "Where are you?"

"Spoon River, Washington."

"I'll be there in an hour. Text me the motel and number."

The phone clicked and Sam was staring at the phone in his hand. Just who the hell was this Harry person?

**30 minutes later…**

Sam was sitting the couch trying to distract himself from the moaning and shivering form of his brother by watching the crappy cable the motel offered when there was three loud knocks on the door. Standing and quietly making his way to the door, Sam peaked out the window and a tall, black hair male with broad shoulders wearing a black hoody and cargo shorts. What threw off the look was a pair black rimmed glasses and a messenger bag. Sam watched as the man tapped his foot before pulling out a phone and typed something. A second later Dean's phone went off again in Sam's hand. Opening it, it read: **Open the damn door Sam**.

Shocked Sam went to open the door but not before grabbing the holy water. Unlocking the door and not disturbing the salt lines, Sam handed over the water ignoring the raised eyebrow that he received from the man he assumed was Harry.

"Drink or no entrance," Sam stated firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a large drink before handing the flask back, "Now can I get to Dean?"

Sam moved back and let Harry walk into the room. Harry slipped in and looked around before spotting the huddled lump and bee-lining it for Dean.

Sam stayed back and watched as Harry rushed over and uncovered his sick older brother. Sam had to look away for moment at the tenderness in which Harry checked Dean's temperature and brush Dean's bangs away from his sweaty forehead. When Sam looked back it was to Harry digging his bag pulling out various medicines from his brother to take and coaxing him to take it.

Sam felt guilty that he didn't even know how to care for his sick brother. Dean was the one who was always taking care of their family; whether it was wounds, sickness, or even basic cooking, shopping and cleaning. Maybe if he left, it would be easier for Dean without having to worry about his kid brother.

_**Dean's POV**_

Dean's body ached and felt like he couldn't control the trembling. He could only remember making to his bed wishing that his Harry was here. When Dean opened his eyes again he knew he must have fallen asleep for a short while he heard the door opening then closing. Did Sam go out?

"Hey love," a came a soothing voice much like his Harry's but it couldn't be his boyfriend, he was an hour west of here.

"I need you to drink this," the dream Harry prompted. It had to be dream since Dean was sleeping right?

"Baby please drink this," Dean felt a warm hand caressing his forehead and cheeks. It felt so good that Dean obeyed drinking whatever Dream Harry said to.

"Good job love," and the soothing hand was back. Dean sighed in bliss as he fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the fun times he had with his Harry.

When Dean woke up next he felt like he was still dreaming since the last he felt warmth and comfort like this was when he last saw Harry on Christmas Day night last year. He sighed knowing he had to wake up and face another long day of loneliness. He still felt rather sore and his mouth felt like fuzzy and dry. Turning to get out of bed, Dean hit something solid. Startled Dean's eye opened wide and saw a male's naked chest with the right amount of muscle and fat. Looking further south Dean was thankful that the male had black gym shorts on, letting his eyes roam back up Dean was soon looking in familiar green eyes and sinful mouth.

"Harry?" escaped Dean's mouth in a timid whisper.

"Hey love, who knew you had such a creative and naughty imagination," Harry whispered nuzzling Dean's cheek.

Dean blushed slightly and coughed only to cough some more. Thankfully Harry was right there with some cool water ready for him to sip.

"So why are here?" Dean saw the eyebrow raise and hurried to say more, "You know, I mean you're in school and I didn't think I would get to see you even if you were only an hour or so away but I mean I did want to see you-"

Dean's rambling was cut off with Harry's lips pressing against his own chapped ones, It felt amazing to be kissing Harry again that Dean sighed and melted in the kiss and had no qualms about being gently pushed in to the pillows

A different cough was heard and Dean jerked away to see his younger brother Sammy standing in the doorway with some food and a blush on his cheeks.

Dean was at a lost for words at being caught with his boyfriend making out by his brother who knew nothing about said boyfriend. Then guilt crept in at not being aware of his surroundings Harry and Sammy could have been hurt with his inattentiveness, never mind the fact that he had been sick.

"Dean," Harry said in just a commanding tone that Dean looked at him in surprise, "Quit reprimanding yourself. You were very sick and I have been looking after you and Sam. Sam by the way is quite paranoid. Learned from the best."

Dean had a look of confusion when Harry said, "You, Dean. He has learned everything from you and is quite the smart kid."

"I'm not a kid," Sam protested having moved over to the bed now that the love birds have separated.

Dean was about to retort but Harry beat him to it, "You are too, until you graduate and even then you will always be the kid brother."

Dean grinned when Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Settling back against the wall, Dean's grinned turned into a happy smile watching his boyfriend and little brother bicker like they've know each other forever. Maybe when Sammy left, Harry would watch over him since Dean wouldn't be able to.

"So Dean this weekend is the Metallica concert the next town over," Harry casually mentioned as they dug into the feast Sam bought with Harry's credit card.

Dean let out a small groan, "Don't remind me. I couldn't go even if I desperately wanted to."

"Really? Even if I had three front row tickets and backstage passes," Harry replied twirling his fry.

"Three?"

"Dean don't be dense love, you, me and Sam. My treat, however no nachos for you, since you didn't tell me that you were only an hour away," Harry said playfully narrowing his eyes and pointing his fry at Dean.

Sam perked up a bit, "I can go too?"

"Sure that is if De here agrees," Harry replied grinning like a shark as he lean back against his chair.

Dean glared at his boyfriend for putting him in this position. He really wanted to go and his father wouldn't be home till Monday. Never did say they had to stay at the motel.

"Alright. Let's go see Metallica," Dean said only to realize what he just said, "OH SHIT! We're GONA GO SEE METALLICA! HELL YEAH!"

Harry smiled happy to see his Dean so happy and Sam smiled somewhat sadly realizing just how much Dean denied himself things that he would do for Sam in a heartbeat.

**AN - Merry Christmas Y'all and to all a good night or day or afternoon or morning lol. Thank you for all of the reviews they have been like early Christmas presents! Hehehe thank you!**


End file.
